An electrical device of this type normally uses an actuation member which acts, by means of a lever, on the contact holder rocker arm element in order to make it oscillate between one and the other of its stable positions. The actuation member is normally an oscillating key which can be moved between two positions corresponding to the two stable positions of the rocker arm.
In various applications it is required that the actuation of the device takes place, instead of by means of an oscillating key, by means of a pushbutton axial control.
Switches are known with pushbutton control wherein the actuation member acts, by means of appropriate drives, on an oscillating element with overreach of dead centre which causes the movement of the contact holder rocker arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,449 B1 discloses a press button switch including a seesaw switching mechanism, a spring-supported press button, and a push member pivoted to the spring-supported press button and controlled by the spring-supported press button to slide along two symmetrical endless sliding tracks bilaterally provided inside an housing, to switch the seesaw switching mechanism between on/off positions. The press button is placed at different levels in the on/off position.
Known axial control devices are however subject to improvements as regards the reliability, the economic nature, the simplicity of manufacture and the like.